The Adventures of Roc and Kiyoko
by Kiyokokitty
Summary: If you don't know who Roc and Kiyoko are you first need to read Red Dragon's Fanfics: Project Gaurdian Force, Project Guardian Force 2, 3, and 4. It involves them and the Final Fantasy 8 characters. This is sort of an alternate story to Red Dragon's fanfi
1. Let's Play: 'I spy'

Prologue  
  
Kiyoko closed her eyes in relaxation. She was all snuggled in one of the Balamb Garden trees outside, somewhere under the stars. The garden was sailing across the ocean like a rose pedal on a smooth stream. All was calm, peaceful and quiet. She breathed in the ocean air and fell sound asleep.  
  
* * *   
Chapter 1: Let's play 'I spy'  
Roc stretched hi hands over his head while walking to the dorms. Behind him was Zell. They had been in the training center for four in a half hours straight. And it was done with no bathroom breaks. "That's what I call a hard-core work out!" Zell said, as he stretched out his legs on a near by railing.   
"It's like you live to fight, man." Zell commented.  
"I do." Roc simply said.  
"You're not a talkative person, are you?"  
"Nope."  
"You crack me up."  
"I do? I don't see you falling apart."  
"It was a joke...lighten up."  
"....?"  
"Nevermind. We need to work on your people skills any way."  
  
* * *  
  
  
Kiyoko's ears suddenly perked up, then snapped towards the noises that she heard. Two masculine voices were slowly moving down the hall towards the dimly lit dorms. She distinctly could tell whom the voices belonged to. Zell's voice was unquestionably loud, and with his "Yo's" and "Wassups!", you could easily tell him apart from the crowd. Roc's voice, on the other hand, is deep, smooth and somewhat quiet; yet firm and to the point. Not much of a socializer, but Kiyoko is trying to work on that problem. She wants him to open up more. Except for the fact, that from time to time he does like to call her "Kitty" for the amusement of anger to appear on Kiyoko's face. Her teeth gritted at that moment of the thought and she glared at no one in particular. How she hated to be called,… that pet name. In the mean time, Zell and Roc were talking; well 'talking' in Roc's definition meant making guttural sounds; but anyway…they were talking when Zell suddenly bombed Roc with a certain topic: girls. "Aw man." Kiyoko groaned inwardly. She doesn't care for the human race that much but she doesn't want to hear about how fabulous the females are. "I'm not sure I want to hear this…" She thought to herself. She's so not the type to sit through a conversation between males that discuss how bad the females are at their habits or how good they are in bed. Putting them down or turning them on; all this from a male's perspective, a guy's point of view, is just plane vile!   
Roc stopped walking in answer to his topic, and just blankly stared at him.   
"What about them?" he finally said. Zell wanted what Kiyoko wanted: to open up, express himself, and he thought this particular topic was perfect. He jokingly thought: "Who would have sooo many things to say about women?" Of course Roc, on the other hand, had apparently nothing to say. Zell gently pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, trying to think; possibly about changing the subject. But that didn't cross his mind. "Exactly my point." He responded to Roc's question, still in his stance.   
"Are you talking about...a particular girl?"  
"YES!" Zell spazed, but then straighten himself.  
"I'm lost."  
While Zell was groaning, Kiyoko lay very still at where she was. For the guys had stopped at a tree, her tree. Kiyoko's sleeping spot. Unfortunately they were standing five feet from it. Fortunately though, they didn't face the tree and didn't seem to notice a giant cat girl getting a cramp in her leg. She moved around a little, trying not to whimper at her pain. She grabbed some branches near her, trying not to make too much noise with the rustling of the leaves. Finally, she sat down on a near by thick branch which could support her weight. She let her legs dangle as she watched their movements. There was a great chance of her being seen but there was no place else in the tree where she could get a better view and besides, considering her surroundings, she'd be ok. The moon wasn't out tonight and except for the soft glow of the dorm lights down at the end of the hall, it was almost completely dark. Also to top it off, She was wearing flexible clothing, so she could move around without making a sound. Well, actually she was wearing a black sports bra and a pair of shorts, but hey...they were comfortable. It was better than wearing nylon! With they exception of her, ahem, nighttime wear, her print on her peach fuzz skin was well blended in with her environment. As long as she was quiet, she'll be fine.   
  
"How about I start with me first?" Zell desperately started off.  
"Whatever..." was Roc's response.  
"Hmmm...I guess leaving him with Squall was a bad idea..." Kiyoko thought.  
"Well I myself like that library chick. She's been one of my little crushes for quite some time now." Zell said rather proudly.  
Kiyoko then sighed to herself. "See what I mean?" She scolded herself once more.   
"What about you?" He continued on.  
Roc stood there, in deep thought, like he was about to decide life or death. He wasn't much of a thinker. About simple subjects, that is. Kiyoko waited for his answer. Almost to the point of no patience. "C'mon! Hurry up already! I wanna hear who it is!" She would like to know who this mystery person is so she could throw something back at him when he calls her Kitty. That nickname for her is really starting to piss her off.   
"Hmmmm... That is a good question."  
"Yes it is." Kiyoko thought with a smile.  
"I suppose...no one. I have no crush on anyone if that's what you're asking. But I do like Kiyoko. She's been my first real friend after I turned rebellious from the Black Seed. Also she's the first one who made me laugh in a long time.....especially when I call her Kitty. That just cracks me up." Roc finished with a smirk on his lips.  
Kiyoko made a big grin. "He he he, I'm his friend.....wait a minute.....did he just make fun of me?" She sat there confused yet angry at the same time.  
"Speaking of Kiyoko-" Zell said, interrupting her thoughts.   
"Excuse me, but I'm trying to figure out what Roc just said..." Kiyoko thought bitterly at Zell.   
"Hey.....they're talking about me!!" She thought with a firm face.  
"Are you two uh...-"  
"No, we just travel together. She's more of a little sister to me rather than a girlfriend."  
"Little? Do you just call her that cuz she's short?"  
"Who's calling who short!?" Kiyoko burst in with her thoughts.  
"As I recall, aren't you short Zell?"  
"No Roc I have what's called a 'late growth spurt'."  
Roc didn't get it. He continued on anyway.  
"Just in case you're wondering, She's about a thousand years old."  
"A thousand!? How?!"  
"Long story. Time basically stopped on Kiyoko's body when she was frozen."  
"Frozen? How old was she when this happened?"  
"Seventeen. So she's mentally and physically that age."  
"Well how old are you?"  
"Twenty-five."  
"Ok...that's more than I needed to know...but thanks anyway."  
For the first time that night, Roc began to laugh. Neither Kiyoko nor Zell could figure out why, but he did.  
"Um...ok. What just happened?" Kiyoko mumbled to herself.  
"Dude...you freak me out." Zell laughed. They both turned and headed for the dorms. Roc still giggling and Zell making weird glances at him, yet laughing at the same time.   
Kiyoko leapt out of the tree when she was sure she was out of earshot. She then slowly started walking to her own room, retracing the thoughts in mind; trying to figure out the events of their previous, strange, freaky conversation.   
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2: He's watching you....

Chapter 2: He's watching you....  
  
  
  
The next mourning Zell and Irvine were the first ones in the cafeteria. It was around 9:00am and traffic was slowly starting to begin. Around 9:15, Kiyoko wandered in and purchased a breakfast special with Roc's money that she, supposedly borrowed. She didn't take all of his money, just, the proper amount. Of course he does prefer her to ask next time.  
Zell and Irvine were near the entrance while Kiyoko as on the other side of the vast cafeteria. Even though they were far away they could clearly see her eating her breakfast with her hands. She wasn't sloppy though, nicely neat. She used her claws as knives and carefully put her eggs and bacon on a piece of toast she had cut. Then she punctured her egg slightly so her yoke could seep into the toast. Then she picked it up and ate it like a sandwich.   
"Mmmmm...yummy."   
Occasionally she would pause to wipe her mouth cat-like with her hands.   
Zell had his arms folded on the table while Irvine propped his head up with one hand, both watching her with some sort of awe.  
"She's so clean." Irvine noticed.  
"She looks so adorable." Zell replied  
"Yeah, adorable and dangerous"  
"Danger is my middle name, man. I like danger."  
"I thought your middle name was-"  
Just then Zell covered Irvine's mouth roughly,   
"Don't even say it.  
Zell released his hand and Irvine just laughed.  
"Well, I like danger too." Irvine said, changing the subject.  
"Hey don't forget about Selphie, she didn't just vanish out of thin air when she came to us."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but a little flirting won't kill me."  
"Irvine, your eating irony. With this girl, you best be careful."  
Meanwhile, across the room, Kiyoko could hear everything that they were saying.   
"Acute hearing sucks. These human males are really starting to piss me off…lately everything has!! And why do they find my eating habits so fascinating? Must be a primate thing."   
She muttered under her breath while she ate.  
"Well," Zell went on, "other than the fact that she is as fatal as me, she sure has a nice pair of-"  
"Hellllooo."  
Roc said while plopping down in the seat next to Zell. Roc stretched out the word 'Hello' so his deep voice could cut through his sentence; and it cut like butter.  
"Now you boys wouldn't be talking about a certain someone now would we?"  
Irvine and Zell made a quick glance at each other with their eyes.   
"No sudden movements," Zell reminded himself, "I saw what this guy can do."  
"Um,...uh no of course not."  
"Roc, thank you. Gotta love 'em." Kiyoko said while breathing a sigh of relief.  
If it was one thing she liked about Roc, it was the way he would cover for her. It was nice to know that he would always be there for her to kick the crap out of anyone who bothered her. She smiled at this thought.  
"What if we were?" Irvine said, as if testing his stupidity.  
"Then I would have to physically and mentally hurt you and your small minded friend. And I don't think you want a screaming little 'me' in your brain, now would you? Ta ta." He finished sarcastically and turned to leave. Just before he headed for the exit he turned and spoke: "Oh, here's some word of advice: if you're going to gossip about someone, make sure the person your gossiping about is not in the room; and don't let me catch you."   
  
When Irvine made sure they were out of ear range, He turned towards Zell,   
"She heard us!?"  
"No shit sherlock!" Kiyoko blurted and lifted up his hat and dumped her full cup of orange juice on his head.  
She then turned towards Zell, took a bowl of cereal he had been eating and dumped it on his head.  
"Surprise, Surprise." She said after she had finished, and turned and left.   
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3: We're going to the spa!

Chapter 3: "We're going to the spa!"  
  
  
"We're going to the spa!" Selphie repeated this several times while jumping up and down giggling, laughing and whatnot. She was running down the hall when she bumped into Kiyoko. She had just finished her breakfast, eavesdropping and humiliation on Zell and Irvine. She wanted to see what Roc was up to when suddenly a familiar cheerful person ruined her plans.   
"Guess what!?"  
"You're going to drop off the face of the earth?"  
Kiyoko replied with fake cheerfulness.  
"Noooooooo, we're going to the spa!"  
"Good for you, I hope you and Irvine have a wonderful time, wink wink, nudge nudge." She said dully and sarcastic.  
She turned to leave, but Selphie grabbed her arm to stop her, still with a smile on her face. Kiyoko looked back at her like a lunatic. 'She's really asking for it.' She thought bitterly.   
Selphie blushed for the earlier comment on her and Irvine.  
"No it's not just us, it's all of us."  
"What?"  
"You know, Squall, Me, Irvine, Zell, Quistis-"  
"I'm not in this 'us', am I?"  
"Yes of course!"  
"....Wonderful, just peachy." She rolled her eyes at Selphie's excitement.   
"Gee, I can't wait. Who's idea was this anyway?"  
"Quistis's, after all that's happened, she thought we needed time to relax. The spa is the brand new one in Timber. There are a couple there, but this one's the best.  
"I'm not sure I want to go to this,....spa."  
"Na-uh! Don't even think about it! Roc's going and he said, "If I'm going, she's going. No questions asked." " Selphie said in a goofy low voice to imitate Roc's.   
  
"Why would he go to a spa?" Kiyoko said, more so to herself.  
"I don't know, but you're going whether you like it or not!"   
Selphie released her grip and skipped down the hall. Kiyoko looked after her and blinked several times.   
"What-an-idiot."  
Then she headed off to her room to wonder what a "spa" was.  
  
* * *  
  
"What the hell is a spa?" She thought out loud.  
"A relaxation environment to throw your cares away." A masculine voice behind her said. She turned to see Roc standing behind her. She glanced up at him.  
"Why do I have to go to this....spa?"  
"I think you need to relax. I've noticed that you're uncomfortable and nervous around here, so I thought I'd go and take you with me. Besides, you need to loosen up anyway."  
"I don't need......I don't......oh fine. I'll go to your stupid spa. Who else is going?"  
"Zell, Squall, Irvine, Selphie, Rinoa, and Quistis."  
"Why did you say Zell first?" She said suspeciously.  
"No reason."   
Kiyoko just glared at him.  
"What do you wear to it?" She asked changing the subject.  
"Uh, you have to talk to the women about that..."  
Roc then suddenly turned around, went into his room, shut and locked his door abruptly.   
"Tell me!" She yelled through his door to be heard.  
"I don't think so."   
"Tell me!"  
"No!"  
"Why?"  
"Because."  
"Because why?"  
"You're going to smack me if I do!"  
"No I won't!"  
"Yeah, right." He then started laughing. "That's a good one Kitty."  
Kiyoko narrowed her eyes at his door. Then her expression turned adorable. She got on her knees and softly scratched his door with her hands.   
"Please Rocky?"  
"No!"  
Kiyoko then jumped to her feet.  
"Fine! I wasn't going to ask you anyway!" She stormed off in search for one of the female women that Roc had mentioned earlier.  
  



	4. Chapter 4: The search goes on

Chapter 4: The search goes on.  
  
Kiyoko thought she would find Rinoa first. She sniffed the air and followed her scent. She has briefly met her, but has caught her scent on Roc's jacket, since she did hold it for him sometimes.   
She stopped in front of the library. Rinoa's scent was strongest here. She walked in and noticed a girl behind the counter.   
'That must be that library chick Zell was talking about last night.' She thought to herself. The girl didn't move from her spot from behind the counter. She just, stared, at her. Kiyoko made a fake smile showing her fangs as she waked up to the counter.   
"Is Rinoa in here?" She asked politely, yet erasing her smile.  
Her answer was just a point to her left, Kiyoko's right, and she followed her direction. She saw Rinoa on the computer, typing and clicking. She ducked immediately and hid behind a bookcase as she watched Rinoa scroll up and down on her screen. She was on some kind of search engine and keyed in something. Kiyoko couldn't tell what it was, the font was too small. Rinoa hit enter and waited. Then, in big bold letters was 'Felious'. She scrolled down and found sites in blue, though there were only three sites:  
1. Felious, fact or fiction   
2. Fantasies and Legends or the Felious  
3. Felious Reports.  
  
'So you think you're pretty smart, huh?' Kiyoko thought. 'I'll just go to the library and look you up and no one will ever find me here.' She mocked in Rinoa's voice in her mind. To the right of Rinoa's seat was Squall on the computer, doing the same thing, but on a different search engine. It didn't matter though. It still made Kiyoko bitter. She was starting to angry. She turned around, her back against the books and slouched a little.  
'Everybody wants to know about me. Everyone's so nosey. I feel like I'm back in that stupid bubble again, only this time I'm free to move around in it and it has a big fountain and an elevator.' She wanted to trash them out some more, but she knew that wouldn't help her on what a spa was. So she got up quietly and left the library in search for the last human women she knew: Quistis.  
  
* * *  
  
  
Kiyoko sniffed the air again. Then she found who she was looking for. Before, when she was around Quistis, she particularly smelled a certain perfume she would wear.  
"Kinda smelled like lilies." She said aloud.  
She started walking in the direction of the scent when she saw Zell shadow boxing. She took a few steps back so he won't see her spying on him. It was kind of cute watching him there, bouncing around trying to punch his own shadow.   
'Now that's adorable.' A small smile escaped her lips.  
She continued walking on past him when, on accident, Zell almost punched Kiyoko in the side. Her reflexes were quick though, and she caught his fist in time. She continued to hold it when she glanced up to him.   
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He sputtered out. "I didn't mean to!"  
"Don't be such a baby. It was an accident. Besides I caught your fist anyway. To tell you the truth, you are kind of slow."  
A soft glare spilled out of his blue eyes and into hers. He quickly noticed that she had the brightest gold eyes he had ever seen. He stared into them not knowing he was getting lost in them.   
"Keep it up."   
He squinted in confusion on what had just happened. He didn't hear that come out her mouth…but he heard it in his mind. He closed his eyes and shook the confusion away. Kiyoko took this opportunity to leave. She released his fist and silently walked away from him.   
  
* * *  
  
  
"Ooooooh Quistis.....where are yooooou?" She said while jogging towards her scent. She soon stopped where the scent was strongest. The most dreaded place that was that she feared. The infirmary. Hesitant and afraid, she stood there in front of the sign.   
'Well, if they put a needle in me, they got another thing coming. Like a punch in the face.' With that thought in mind she bravely marched down the hall. She stepped in front of the door and it automatically opened. She immediately dropped to the floor in a crouch position ready to strike. Somewhat startled, she realized the door was harmless and crawled inside.   
Meanwhile, Quistis was in her desk doing some work. As soon as the door opened she looked up, only to find no one standing there. So she shrugged and went back to work at her desk, not knowing Kiyoko was in the room. She realized that she was in the same room as the 'Quistis' scent. Her back was against the desk and she look under it to see a pare of black boots. They were crossed by the ankle and she looked relaxed. It didn't seem like she had noticed Kiyoko had come into the room. Kiyoko took this as an opportunity to scare her unsuspecting prey.   
A low growl escaped her lips and she manipulated it to come from Quistis's right side. She turned around nervously in her swivel chair. Frightened and confused, she shrugged it off once more and continued back to work. Then she heard it again, louder this time. She turned and stared only at the entrance door. Kiyoko crept up slowly behind her, extended her claw on her index finger, and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. Quistis felt three pricks near her neck. She turned abruptly; face to face with button nosed cat girl.   
"BOO!"  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
"hehehehehehe."  
"Shut up!"  
"Am I good? Or am I good?"  
"Do I have a choice?"  
"Those are your choices!"  
" *sigh*...No comment."  
"....Can I ask you a question?"  
"Shoot."  
"What is a spa? I asked Roc, but he wouldn't tell me. Why is that?"  
"I can probably figure out why." She laughed. "What else did you ask him?"  
"I said, 'What do you wear to this spa?' and he told me to go ask one of you, and then he went into his room and locked his door!"  
"Well, I don't blame him." She laughed again.  
"Well, why? And why are you laughing? And what do I wear to this dumb spa!?"  
"That's just the point."  
"Huh?"  
"You don't."  
"I,...don't,...what?"  
"You don't wear, anything."  
"!!!......WHAT!!??"  
Just then she grabbed Quistis by the collar,  
"Now Kiyoko, calm down..."  
"No, I will not calm down. You invited me to this stupid spa and you expect me to walk around naked!? And on top of that, YOU INVITED THOSE MALES TOO!!?? Are you, INSANE!?"  
"Kiyoko-" She said calmly, "Let go of me."  
She eyed her first, then let go obediently. She admired Quistis's since of calm and bravery.  
"Sit." Quistis said firmly.  
Kiyoko sat on command. She could still smell a hint of fear on her, but she decided to let Quistis talk.  
'Then maybe I can finally know what a spa is!' Kiyoko thought gleefully.   
"See," Quistis began, "What a spa is-"  
"Yes!" Kiyoko interrupted, "My quest is over!"  
  
  
30 minutes later............  
  
  
Kiyoko walked out of the infirmary with a dumbfounded look on her face. Quistis led her out by the arm like she was handicapped. Her eyes were wide and she was speechless. Kiyoko was just out side the door when Quistis broke her silence.  
"Oops!" She glanced at the door just in time to hear the phone ring.  
"I'll be right back."  
She left Kiyoko standing by the door as Quistis ran in and picked up the phone. She stood there, remembering their previous conversation. She broke it down into 'good news', and 'bad news'. The good news was that there was a Men and Women on each spa. 'Yea.' She cheered dully. This particular spa cares and pursues purity, so when you leave the resort, you get to feel clean and refreshed. The bad news was that this "resort"-Kiyoko fingered the abbreviation- as Quistis called it, as said before, pursues purity. Of course in order to do this you have to bathe…nude. The only thing you can wear outside the spa, is a complementary towel. You don't get your clothes back until you leave the resort. She remembered Quistis saying something about taking your clothes to a special place to be cleansed and washed making you, the guest, feeling nice and clean.  
"And the worst part of all is that we're staying there for three days!" She whined out loud.   
"So besides being in the spa," she continued, "I'm going to do all my activities in a bath towel! This sucks."  
She heard the door open and spun around to be greeted by Quistis.   
"That was Squall. He said he talked with the owner of the resort. We're leaving in ten minutes! Also if we're lucky, we might stay a few more days!"  
" 'If we're lucky'!?" Kiyoko repeated sarcastically.  
She heatedly walked away while Quistis called after her,  
"Don't worry, It'll be fun!"  
"Oh, fun she says..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
